1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mail and parcel delivery systems, and more specifically, to a method and system for sequencing deliverable items prior to delivery.
2. Background of the Invention
Mail and other deliverables are typically sorted prior to transport of the deliverables on a delivery route. For example, a carrier for the U.S. Postal Service sequences the mail prior to commencing delivery. If a mass mailing is provided by a delivery service customer, a discount is typically provided by the delivery service if the mail is pre-sorted. The sorting order is known as Line-of-Travel (LOT) order, which attempts to represent the actual delivery order followed by the carrier. ZIP+4 codes plus delivery point codes are codes used to identify delivery point locations.
However, there are two drawbacks to existing systems for LOT sorting. First, when a ZIP+4 code is not served in a linear ascending or descending order or when a carrier traverses between ZIP+4 codes in the service of delivery points, present LOT sorting systems may not follow the actual line-of-travel used by the carrier. Second, if a new address is added to the route without updating the delivery point file (DPF), the new address cannot be properly sequenced.
A delivery point file (DPF) is used to generate delivery sequences for LOT ordering by the U.S. Postal Service. But, because it is possible to extract an address list from a DPF file, the DPF system cannot be widely distributed. Current federal statutes provide that the USPS cannot provide address lists to unrestricted and unlicensed agents, while systems that generate a sequence number from a known address can be distributed to anyone through a controlled process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for sequencing deliverables that will produce actual delivery sequences over ZIP+4 traverses and non-linear sequencing within a ZIP+4 code, and without disclosing sensitive address information. It would further be desirable to provide a method and system for sequencing deliverables whereby new addresses may be automatically sequenced without entry of the new addresses into a delivery sequence file.